As an absorbent added in the production of a functional tile for removing formaldehyde using loess or clay, use can be made of various materials such as charcoals, zeolites, diatomites, or ashes.
In connection to the above, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-49437 discloses a building material and room using allophane, Korean Patent Registration No. 495571 discloses a healthy tile using fly ash and diatomite, Korean Patent Registration No. 478949 discloses a process for producing an earthen vessel containing charcoal using wood flour, Korean Patent Registration No. 301253 discloses a wallboard having a humidity function and a manufacturing method thereof, Korean Patent Registration No. 677761 discloses functional building materials and a method for production thereof, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-248793 discloses a tile material for construction. There are other various techniques in relation therewith, but none has been described of an activated carbon constituting the core according to the present invention and improvement in formaldehyde absorption performance using the same.
The most important factor for improving formaldehyde removal performance of a functional tile is the performance of an absorbent itself. However, when including the absorbent to actually exert its function, there may be concerns of deterioration and reduced performance of the absorbent itself due to the heat treatment in the preparation process of the tile. Therefore, an ideal tile for removing formaldehyde results from a technique that is capable of maximizing the realization of the initial performance of the absorbent.